Things She Hated
by StarlightMelodies
Summary: When Samantha Puckett hated things, she hated them. Irrational, crazy, weird or not, Sam just has a lot of hate. A series of one-shots/drabbles about things Sam hates.
1. You Want To Keep Your Hand Don't You?

_**Title: Things She Hated**_

_**Summary: When Samantha Puckett hated things, she hated them. Series of one-shots/drabbles about things Sam hates. There is a pre-established Sam and Freddie relationship so a post iLost My Mind AU. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. **_

When Samantha Puckett hated things, she hated them. It didn't matter why she hated them or how these pet peeves even came to be, Sam won't tell you if you asked. What did matter is that she disliked them and you should take caution with these sensitive subjects. These were things she would _not_ get over; you couldn't make her 'overcome' them because they aren't fears. With Sam you either got used to them or you got out of the way.

Sam wasn't most people. That could be easily proven by her keenness of playing in the mud and consuming more meat than should be humanly possible. She liked to be messy and she liked to be lighthearted and childish even sometimes. So as irrational as you could say she was with her likes, dislikes, and opinions you had to respect them.

**You Want To Keep Your Hand Don't You?**

Carly had an obsession with being overly clean; she showered three times a day, before school, after school, and before bed. It was really ridiculous if you asked Sam, Freddie, or especially Spencer who was stuck paying the water bill. As annoying as Carly's thrice daily showers could be it gave Sam and Freddie some alone time.

Downstairs Sam and Freddie sat on the Shay's couch watching _Girly Cow_. Freddie didn't really care much for the show but Sam, Carly, and even Spencer really liked it, leaving Freddie subject to it more than a few times. He didn't mind it much today, though that may have something to do with him being alone with Sam. He loved being next to her, she smelt like coconut making him think of an island like Fiji or Hawaii or Bermuda and it fit her oddly. She had a hard shell around her but when you broke into her she was a softy.

Sam was Sam though and wouldn't let Freddie too close to her. When most girls would be squealing at the guy they liked (a hell of a lot) putting a hand on their shoulder in _the most absolutely adorable way __**ever**_, as Melanie would say, Sam would push the hand away or yell at him for touching her (quite similar to when they were talking at Troubled Waters Mental Institution).

Freddie knew never to directly put his hands on her shoulders he had been berated by Sam more than enough times to know that by now. However he could find methods around some of the ways she hated being touched. While Freddie wasn't allowed to put a comforting hand on her shoulder: ever (as if she needed it she would tell him) he could sit on the Shay's couch- like they were now- or in the movie theater with her and put his arm around her something she would very rarely let him do if they were just walking or standing around. But he was only allowed to hold her around the waist never the shoulders because she hated that.

They were very much snuggling on the couch, something that Sam would never admit to. She would simply make the excuse that Freddifer was a comfortable pillow. His arm was around her waist, her head was on his shoulder, and her legs were kicked up over his. As much as Freddie liked to hold Sam, his arm was beginning to go numb being crushed between her and the couch. Slinking his arm out from behind Sam Freddie stretched his arm a bit before setting it down just above her knee. And it only took a second before she said something.

"Frednub if you don't take your hand off of my leg right now, I will cut it off." Sam hissed out.

Quickly he moves his hand off hoping to keep all his appendages intact. She hated his hand there and that was that; no questions needed. It was another useful tip for Freddie to put away into his ever growing list of 'Valuable Information About Sam'. It was just a record with little tidbits that prevented his premature death, broken limbs, brain trauma, and saving him from many a beating. They were fragments to the puzzle that was Samantha Jolene Puckett.

The smell of coconut hit Freddie again as his hands rested awkwardly in his lap. He wanted to reach out and stroke her hair; it was practically right in front of him. She hated it though (as Sam hated many things) and wouldn't even let him push a strand out of her face, tempting as it was.

It was even more tempting when she would rest her head in his lap, but that was usually reserved for Fridays after a week of school, iCarly, and the other shenanigans they just happen to get into. Sam would be so tired sometimes that she would walk in and camp herself on the couch dragging her Freddie-pillow with her as Carly went to take her shower.

When Sam would fall asleep, head in Freddie's lap and legs curled up leaving no room for Carly, he would play with her hair, but just a little. It made him feel guilty doing it behind her back knowing that she didn't like it. He felt like he was looking at dirty magazines in his bedroom or something that would make him equally as guilty. Freddie didn't understand why Sam hated these little touches others would happily accept. '_Maybe it is just preference?_' He thought but still had no clue.

When he had first tried to stroke her hair one Friday afternoon, she had freaked out and elbowed him in the ribs from where she laid, causing Freddie to let out a pained "Ow!" when she did. What Freddie didn't know was that her gut reaction was that he was going to pull her hair. Yet another thing Sam hated. He didn't ask why, and she didn't want him to. He never did it again though and that satisfied her.

As _Girly Cow_ continued to flash across the screen Sam set her hand on Freddie's leg, a thing _he_ never minded. He picked her hand up and held it playing with the digits a bit. She rarely let him hold her hand in public, unless she was staking some kind of claim over him that is, like the first day back at school after the Looney-Bin fiasco at Troubled Waters, but that was about it; Sam was never one for public displays of affection, or much affection at all really.

They could intertwine their fingers at Carly's because they were always there. It was their home as much as Carly and Spencer's. They never held hands at Freddie's house. Hell if they did, his mother would most likely make them disinfect their hands and probably the couch- already covered in plastic- too. Sam was always cleaner across the hallway and it wasn't something she could say she enjoyed, but rather put up with for Freddie's sake.

Freddie brought Sam's hand up to his lips and kissed her palm. This inevitably led to the pressing of his lips to hers something that sometimes had a few problems. When they stood up and kissed he would wrap his hands around her waist and she would wrap her arms around his neck which was no problem at all because she would never just _hug _Freddie. When they were sitting down much like now Sam refused to ever sit in his lap, saying that 'it was degrading' with a large pout and huff after they had just been caught on the Shay's couch after Sam sat herself on Freddie during one of their 'sessions'. When they got caught and she was _sitting on his lap_ right in front of Carly and Spencer it made her seem lesser to Freddie, submissive or at least in Sam's opinion now it did.

Now when they made out on the Shay's couch Sam would force Freddie to lie down and let her lay on top of him. This way if they got caught (and they did many times actually) she would be on top controlling everything just the way she liked it.

Today it was getting heated, Sam pushed Freddie down earlier than normal and followed him down easily, not breaking the kiss for a second, because as much as Sam hated being touched in some places she loved being touched in others. She loves it when he runs his hands up and down her sides gently as their tongues battle. She loves when he grabs her hand just to hold it while they were busy with _other things. _She loves it when he tries so very hard to persuade her into letting him guide them.

But the thing she might enjoy most about their alone time and touches and caresses and the kisses is when one or both of the resident Shay's walk in. Spencer screams and shields his eyes. Carly has a much different reaction though. When Carly walks down the steps and into the living room she sighs exasperatedly and berates them for making out on her couch causing Spencer to walk out of his room (to see what is going on like a responsible adult should) scream and shield his eyes. And all throughout this Sam and Freddie don't stop because she is in control and won't let Freddie wimp out. Sam knows Carly and Spencer Shay hate watching them be all 'disgustingly couple-y' as Carly once put it and Sam gets a kick out of that. 

_**Author's Note: Thank for reading, I really appreciate it. I would love to hear your feedback and opinions, so leave a review to let me know. You can expect updates every few days to a week. It depends on when I have time to write (which at least for now should be plenty of time). **_


	2. That Damned Thing Should Not Go There

_**Title: Things She Hated**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**_

**That Damned Thing Should Not Go There**

Sam really hated that place. No she really, really, really hated that place actually. She hated the over sterilized room that smelled all too much like a bottle of Clorox bleach. She hated the waiting room she knew was going to be placidly awaiting for someone, anyone to come in along with the hideously old receptionist all these places seemed to have. She hated the old building sitting on the border of Seattle.

Sam was standing outside of the building next to Freddie, with narrowed eyes glaring at the building as if she had a grudge with it. With the way she was standing you would think that she had no relation to the brown haired boy adjacent to her. Her arms were crossed over her arms and the boy sat there with his hands in his pockets. Although to an outsider it would have looked awkward, no such tension existed between the pair of teenagers.

Deciding she was ready to walk in Sam grabbed Freddie's forearm and started to pull him behind her. Freddie quickly got the hint and walked next to her, ripping his arm back with a struggle. Much as she would hate to admit it she didn't want to let him go. She gripped his arm as if it was the last thing holding her to this world and begrudgingly let it go as they walked in. A scowl on her face Sam stepped into the waiting room. She did not want to be here. In fact she wouldn't even be here if her mother didn't force her to come (and a bit of coaxing from Freddie). She would _never_ come here of her own free will.

Pam Puckett had received a letter and phone call from Ridgeway High School that her daughter was required to have a well check and if they didn't have the papers telling them Sam was in reasonable health in a week she wouldn't be allowed back until the school did. Sam was perfectly alright with that; no doctor and no school, how much better could it get? However Pam told Sam that she had to go, no ifs, ands, or buts. As careless as Pam could be with her children sometimes, she wanted them to be better than her, and school was an important factor in that. Since Pam had forced Sam to come she had in turn forced Freddie to come with her.

Luckily the place wasn't crowded, but how many people could really be there at four o'clock on a Saturday anyway? Only a mother and child and a boy around Sam and Freddie's age were also there. They checked in with the (as Sam had predicted, old) receptionist and went to sit down.

They sat on a leather upholstered bench against the wall. Freddie's hands returned to his pockets and Sam's were crossed across her chest and her head rested against the wall. Sam wasn't one for making a big deal of anything so subtly she wrapped her leg around Freddie's, crossing there ankles it was as much comfort she would allow Freddie to give her. Freddie would have liked to offer her his hand or something similar but he knew if he tried she wouldn't let him, so this was the least he could let her do.

For Sam every second felt like an hour, waiting and waiting and endless waiting for what was actually a pretty short time. The receptionist grabbed a very thin file and her cane and showed Sam and Freddie to one of the small rooms in the office. She placed the file on a table with cotton balls, tongue depressor, and eerily large cotton swab that irked Sam in a way that made her stomach tie in tight, little knots. She also pointed to the examination table motioning for Sam to sit. Then the old lady left the room with only with an airy 'The doctor will be in soon' before hobbling out.

Sam sat on the examination table where the lady had motioned to before. She sat on the edge close to a plastic chair where Freddie sat himself. Sam crossed her legs to match her arms as she faintly glanced around the room spotting posters promoting healthy eating and exercise. Other posters depicted the standard height and weight measurements and different types of medications. Over all, to Sam, it was a creepy room. It made her feel on edge and knowing that some strange man was going to walk into the room in a minute freaked her out even more.

Sam grabbed the tote bag with a picture of a cartoon ham on the front and pulled it off her shoulder. "Think fast." She called and tossed it at Freddie who caught it, barely, being caught off guard by her sudden throwing of things at him.

"Take the lotion out and rub Mama's feet for her will you?" it was less of a question and more of a demand.

Sam refused to grab his hand like some scared girl watching a horror movie with her boyfriend. As much as Freddie would like to help the obviously fazed and jaded girl, knowing it would be as useless as it would be in the waiting room. So he reached into the bag and pulled out a large bottle of lotion with a pump on top. Freddie had rubbed Sam's feet many times before as her _male companion_.

The first time she had asked him he had been wary, and after all it was _Sam's_ feet. This was the same Sam that enjoyed mud puddles and breaking things, would she really bother to take care of something like her _feet_. Surprisingly her feet had been perfectly manicured with a light blue nail polish covering her toenails. They were smooth with not a single crack or blister. She obviously took care of them and when they had decided to start going out he ended up becoming responsible for keeping her feet soft, regardless that she went for bi-weekly pedicures. He massaged her feet every few days; she particularly liked them during stressful days like, now.

Peculiar as it may be to have her feet massaged in a doctor's office he did it anyway. He removed her shoes and set her feet in his lap. Then he pumped some of the faintly smelling substance into his palm. Rubbing his palms together he generously spread the lotion over her foot making it soft but not too slimy or sticky with the matter. He then wrapped his hands around the foot and used his thumbs down from her toes to her heel. Freddie repeated the process on her left foot next. As annoying as this could be sometimes it actually relaxed him too concentrating on one simple thing and it made his hands really soft, something Sam liked.

The scene the doctor walked in on was _strange_ to say the least. A brunette boy was massaging the feet of the blonde patient . . . in his office. They didn't seem to have noticed his appearance in the room. The man cleared his throat gently causing both of the teens' heads to snap towards him.

Both remained quiet as they stared at the man. Sam swiveled around sitting ramrod straight on the examination table crossing her arms. She refused to be weak in front of the middle-aged and graying man. He pissed her off just standing there with his bland brown eyes that made the impression that he had seen it all and was bored with his job now.

"Samantha Puckett?" He questioned as if it wasn't obvious who the patient was. Unless by some cruel trick of life the boy's parents had named _him _Samantha and the blonde girl was someone else.

"Yeah, no chizz dude." She said annoyed with the man. She had hated him long before he had even spoken. The doctor was annoyed with her behavior. He was a man that expected people to respect him and have proper manners something this girl seemed to lack.

"I'm Dr. Pierce." He said sticking out his hand to for her to shake. She didn't, merely crossing her legs to match her arms a scowl on her face.

The doctor frowned and went over to the table to take a look at the scarce file. She had only been here two times and the last time was when she was in fifth grade. That was six years ago since apparently this was the middle of her junior year of high school. The girl must have nearly perfect healthy or her parents were ridiculously careless. The doctor thought it was the latter seeing as the girls lack a proper up-bringing based on the two minutes he had know her in.

"Your file is lacking a few years, but this visit will update it. Hopefully now you will come annually though." Dr. Pierce said actually dreading the idea of having to see her again.

"Yeah, right, sure." Sam said sneeringly.

The doctor sighed. "Alright let's start by taking your blood pressure, height and weight."

He grabbed this _thing_ off the wall Sam didn't recognize. All she knew was that it was a band that connected to some ort of tube that connected to some little monitor thing. It looked like some futuristic alien device. Dr. Pierce grabbed her arm gently pulling it forward so he could put the band around it. Sam had no idea what he was doing she just glared at him as he did so.

He carefully wrapped the band around her upper arm and told her she might feel a bit of a squeeze. The doctor pressed a small button on the little monitor thing and the band started to compress her arm. And damn the thing hurt.

"Hey chizz-face get this thing off of me." Sam demanded, but the doctor ignored her. Nobody ignored Sam Puckett. To get his attention Sam pushed the doctor as the band continued to press her arm.

He stumbled back a few steps. Sam wanted to see him fall but the sleeve was weakening the strength in her arm. She glowered at Dr. Pierce who stared angrily right back at her. It was then that the stupid thing decided to beep and release her arm. The doctor went and looked at the numbers; normal.

"Your blood pressures normal." He said struggling to keep the anger out of his voice. You don't push a doctor brainless girl. "Now if you would come to the scale so I can take down your height and weight."

He measured her and weighed her without a problem luckily. He also looked at her ears, eyes, and mouth without a word from her. He noticed the roof of her mouth some tiny red spots a symptom of strep throat he'd have to test her and knew it would be unpleasant to do so.

"Has your throat been sore lately?" Dr. Pierce asked her.

"A little, what's it to you?" She said sassily.

"You might have strep throat I have to test you for it." He said. Sam answered with a passive whatever.

The doctor went over to the table with the cotton balls again. He reached into one of the canisters and pulled out on of the large cotton swabs that had displeased Sam before. He started coming towards her with it like it was a knife in a horror film at least that's how it felt for Sam.

"Open you mouth and say 'Ahh' please, Samantha." Dr. Pierce directed her. Sam sucked her lips in and shook her head in disagreement.

"Please?" he questioned pleasantly. She still refused. The medical professional thought she was acting more like a five year old and less like the sixteen year old she was.

"Sam, it's not that bad, really." Freddie spoke for the first time since the doctor walked in. Dr. Pierce had almost forgotten he was there. "Look all he has to do is get a sample from your throat." Sam made a face at that. She wrinkled her nose and narrowed her as at the thought.

"Alright, think about it this way: the faster you get this done, the quicker we can get to Barbeque My Ribs." He coaxed.

Hesitantly Sam opened her mouth wide. The physician then proceeded to shove the swab down her throat and rub it around. Sam nearly choked as she gagged a little bit on it as she squirmed. Finally after what felt like forever to Sam, he removed the damned thing.

"Easy as pie see Miss. Puckett?" The doctor rhetorically asked.

"Pie. Mmmm Freddie, you are taking me to The Country's Best Pie after this too." Sam said looking at Freddie who casually nodded his head.

"Alright we are almost done. I just have to listen to your blah, blah, and blah." Dr. Pierce said but Sam couldn't bear to listen anymore.

He began to up his hands under Sam's shirt, something she wouldn't even let her _boyfriend_ do. She knew this guy was a skunk bag before she came in. She didn't care that he was using this stethoscope to listen to whatever, she was done with this. Sam pulled Dr. Pierce up by his collar and made him look her in the eyes.

"Okay, Dr. Creepizoid I am done here I don't care if you have a thousand more things to do I am leaving. You are going to send Ridgeway High School a clean bill of health for me. And if I do happen to have whatever thing you had to shove that crap ass thing down my throat to test for, send me the prescription in the mail. Freddie give me my bag let's get out of here." She said releasing a shocked looking doctor in her wake.

Sam hopped off the table and took her bag from Freddie. She faintly heard the doctor mumble a 'sure thing' as they left the room. They didn't say anything to the receptionist who waved and said a pleasant 'Bye, Bye, now!' to them. Sam and Freddie walked out to the parking lot.

Sam couldn't have been happier to get out of there. The doctor was putty in her hands now and she could probably make him agree to anything, but that wasn't what made her happy. What made Sam happy now was that she would have a rack of ribs with her name on it at the Barbeque My Ribs Steakhouse and Grill restaurant and a slice of pie just calling for her to eat it at The Country's Best Pie and an awesome boyfriend who was paying for it all.

And she deserved it. Freddie was proud of Sam because she had acted more mature than he had thought and the whole thing had gone a lot better than her mother or Freddie himself had expected. He was proud that his girl could scare a doctor and he was proud that she was his.

Sam knew that even though she could hate something like going to the doctor's, if she did these things Freddie would go buy her dinner and nothing was better than a free meal and pie with someone who didn't annoy her (all the time at least).

_**Author's Note: By now I have written this chapter about four times. Not because I wanted to write it four times either. Somehow it kept getting half deleted or was completely gone, so it was a hell of a struggle getting this out. I would really appreciate it if you guys let me know what you think of this chapter since I worked so hard on it. By the way I have eight more chapters planned so far and that list keeps increasing daily, so I hope you stick around. **_


	3. Crazy's Name Is Marissa Benson

_**Title: Things She Hated**_

_**Summary: When Samantha Puckett hated things, she hated them. Series of one-shots/drabbles about things Sam hates. There is a pre-established Sam and Freddie relationship so a post iLost My Mind AU. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. (P.S. There are some curse words used in this one something that would never happen on the actual iCarly so you can guess that I don't own the show from that.) **_

**Crazy's Name Is Marissa Benson**

Sam and Freddie spent so much time at Carly's apartment they could just walk right in. Even if the door was locked both teens knew where Spencer hid the spare key, and would use it, although sometimes Sam would prefer to pick the lock instead of going through the 'hassle' of grabbing the key. The place was a second home to them. Freddie and Sam had both camped out on the Shay's ridiculously comfortable couch too many times to bother counting. As much as the three friends loved being together they each needed time away each other.

Sam liked to go out, to see things and to do things, being at her own house with a lot of downtime made her anxious. It wasn't that her house was scary she quite liked her home actually the reason was she got easily bored of it. Most of the time it was just her and her mom left alone and that got boring fast. The only other variety was Melanie, if she was home from school that was.

At Carly's house something different was always going on. Spencer had some wacky new sculpture or project he was working on. Carly, Freddie, and herself would always find some stupid new thing to have fun with or brainstorm insane ideas for iCarly. You could always find something new to do at the Shay's that was why Sam never got bored of the place.

Carly was a busy person though. She always things like volunteering, visiting her enormous family, or run errands and it was these times Sam had always gone over to Freddie's. Unlike Carly's large family Freddie only knew his mother's small side of the family. In fact Freddie had no idea who his father actually was.

It wasn't like his mother had, had a ton of sex one week and ended up pregnant with no idea of the paternity. Marissa Benson had decided to have a child on her own. She didn't have a significant other in her life, but he had always wanted children. She had a stable career that could easily support two people, her own small apartment and thought that she was running out of time when she turned thirty-three. She had taken matters into her own hands and had gone to a sperm bank and picked out a donor. Her sister was much younger but had been Marissa's support throughout her pregnancy.

Marissa loved her child and always put him first. Before having Freddie, she was cautious but after he was born she wanted to keep her child safe forever. This need to protect her son had turned Marissa Benson into a paranoid and neurotic, even though she had his best interests in mind. The littlest things terrified her, anything could hurt her little Fredward. Nothing was more frightening than the idea of losing the person most important to her.

Marissa's different way of bringing a child into the world (without a father) had raised question for Freddie when he was younger. He had wanted to know his father, to have a male influence in his life. As Freddie grew up, the need to know his father lessened. Spencer had grown to be a positive (most of the time at least) male influence in Freddie's life and Freddie no longer needed to pursue the unknown.

Sam, on the other hand, didn't know her father because he was a deadbeat. She had her mother, her sister, and another few various relatives. They didn't get together much, mostly because they each had their own problems they had to fix and couldn't bother to see their own family. Sam didn't mind though, Carly, Spencer, and Freddie were her family and that was enough for her.

She was comfortable at Freddie's house as much as she was at Carly's. Sam had been there many times on her own when Carly was busy with whatever she happened to be busy with. She had grown somewhat used to Marissa Benson and her crazy ways in that time. Sam knew though that no one could really ever be completely comfortable with Marissa though. Hell even her son became so annoyed with her that he moved out once. Sam may have been used to Marissa's peculiar and irrational ways but even that couldn't prepare her for what had happened when she found out Sam and Freddie were dating.

It was a week or so after Sam and Freddie had agreed to go out. Carly was busy showering before she left to go visit her grandfather, so Sam and Freddie had decided to meet up at the Groovy Smoothie that Saturday. They sat at one of the tables inside sipping smoothies and making idle small talk while T-Bo was trying to sell something or another on a stick. Sam being annoyed with T-Bo and his stick decided they would go to Freddie's.

When they had walked into the eighth floor apartment they found none other than Marissa Benson waiting for them. His mother ran over and pulled him to her. She began to stroke his hair and rock a thoroughly confused Freddie. He knitted his eyes brows together and stood baffled in his mother's surprisingly tight grip.

"Oh Freddie," She said. "What has that blonde haired demon child done to you?"

Marissa Benson never much cared for Sam. She thought the girl was rude, violent, and unreasonable, all good reasons in Marissa's mind to dislike the girl. Sam felt quite similar feeling for the woman. Sam hated her. She smothered her son making him a wuss. Sure he had mostly grown out of being a pussy but that was mainly because Sam had been smacking sense into the boy over they years they had know each other.

At the scene in front of her Sam crossed her arms and a typical Sam glower appeared on her face, she had a very good idea of the direction this conversation was headed. Freddie didn't understand what his mother was talking about. His mother knew that Sam was violent towards him, what could she have possibly done now that was any different from some other time. She hadn't even hit him in a few days actually. His mom was just being weird as usual.

"Mom, what are you talking about? Sam hasn't done anything." Freddie told his still coddling mother.

"I may not have time to watch your webshow live, but I watch it Freddie. I decided to watch it today and not only was it at a mental hospital something I horribly disapprove of but that place did not seem like a healthy place for a boy of your impressionable age to be at." She said reprimanded.

"So you're mad at me because I was at a mental hospital?" He asked incredulously.

"No, I disapprove of you being there and I am not mad at you. I am mad at that _thing_." She said releasing Freddie to point her finger at Sam.

"Mom we have talked about this before, just because you are mad at people doesn't mean you can refer to them as a thing." The boy told his mother with disapproval in his voice.

"Freddie she is not human. She is manipulating you into going out with her."

"Mom, Sam did-" Freddie couldn't finish as his mother decided to cut him off.

"Yes she has Freddie, you're too good for someone like her. Fredward listen to me," Marissa said, putting her hands on Freddie's shoulders and looking straight at him. "This girl is no good for you. She is crude, obnoxious, abusive, and greedy. She will hurt you and take advantage of you.

"Freddie you deserve someone that will treat you they way you deserve to be. You have higher standards than this. This is just a phase you know. She had manipulated you into liking her, she'll help you be rebellious and get you into dangerous situations. This is a phase Freddie, you need to understand that. All this danger and mystery might be fun and interesting now but wait till you get into trouble. If you don't listen to me now then you will find out later that people like her are bad news. You deserve a girl who will treat you nicely. You'll find her you just have to wait okay?"

Any person in their right mind would be insulted at this point. Marissa Benson had referred to Sam as a child of the underworld, a _thing _as if she wasn't actually a person, and told her she wasn't good enough (even if it wasn't directly said to Sam). She had also accused Sam of being abusive and a gold digger. Anyone that knew Sam knew that she was a little rough around the edges. Sure she had subjected Freddie to more than a few little smacks or punches, but did that really make her such a horrible person?

She had stayed quiet throughout the conversation. Sam may have hated her before but now she _really_ hated Marissa Benson now. That woman did not know Sam and therefore Sam felt she had no right to judge her. This pissed Sam off enormously. Offended as she was Sam remained quiet in the background. She wanted to know what was going to happen. Would he stand up to his mother or go along with her and break up with her on the spot?

"Mom you're the one being rude here. Sam and I are going out that means I see us going somewhere. You should know better than anyone that I wouldn't just jump into something as complicated and mature as a relationship. I am hurt that you wouldn't even give her a chance and I am sure she wants to punch you right now, but she isn't moving an inch." Freddie said pushing his mother's arms off of him.

Marissa didn't understand why her Freddie would go out with Sam. As far as she had known they had hated each other. This was the same Sam that had tormented and bullied her son. This was the same Sam that had said many times out loud, in notes, text messages, and even e-mail's that she hated Freddie. Why in the world would they be going out?

"Freddie you must have caught something at that mental hospital, you're not thinking straight." She said with pity in her eyes as she spoke to her son. "Sam, Freddie is no longer going to be going out with you. Also never come to my home again."

Marissa then proceeded to push Sam out of her apartment and lecture Freddie before taking him to see a therapist. This managed to piss Freddie off. He hated that his mother basically tried to end his relationship barely after it had even started. He was becoming more and more aggravated with his mother and her control issues. She couldn't make decisions like this for his entire life.

It didn't matter what Marissa Benson thought because Freddie continued to see Sam. They snuck around his mother and that was fine with both of them. His mother didn't tell him how to live at least that part of his life, and Sam didn't have to his bat shit crazy mother. Whenever Carly and Spencer were gone they would hang out at the Shay's. Going out on dates Freddie would say him, Carly, and Sam were going to hang out in order to borrow the car.

Freddie had tried to sneak Sam into his house once when his mother was out, only to find out later she had installed cameras in the living room. Not only was it creepy to find his mother way spying on him, but an invasion of privacy. It was at this point that Freddie couldn't take the constant sneaking around anymore. He was tired of his mother's ways preventing him from being happy. He had had it out with his mother. They had heard them fighting from across the hall.

Marissa Benson had eventually decided to accept their relationship, or well at least tolerate it. She let Sam back into her house. Although they were allowed in her house Marissa had laid down some rules. They weren't allowed to make out in her house (not that it stopped them from doing it anyway), Sam couldn't hit Freddie (at least when she was around to see it Sam had amended), and Sam wasn't allowed to stay over (not that she wanted to).

Even though Marissa had lightened up a little Sam still hated her. The woman never apologized for calling her a thing, or a demon child. She remained neurotic as ever most of the time. She always scowled at Sam when Freddie wasn't looking. Marissa made Sam disinfect her hands when she entered and before she left. She even had to be checked for ticks once a week by Marissa. Another thing was that Sam had to remove her shoes before walking past the door.

Marissa Benson was crazy and Sam hated her. It wasn't because she was crazy, because Sam was pretty damn sure the woman had a mental problem, it was because of the crazy things she did. However Sam did like it when Marissa Benson would freak out because of something she had done. If they kissed on the couch she would yell at them-and sometimes force them- apart, or if Sam did something like move her decorative pieces around she would have a near meltdown. What could Sam say; she liked to piss the woman off. Maybe if she had been a little nicer to Sam it wouldn't have been so amusing, but it was amusing and Sam was going to stick around for as long as possible to annoy the crap out of the crazy ass woman.

_**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I appreciate all the review and favorites and etc. for this series. Feel free to leave any suggestions in a review or PM I really love to hear from you guys! This chapter was a bit difficult to write. Irene knocked out my power for a day or two and I was lazy. I had written around half of this on a legal pad before it was too dark to write anymore and didn't have a chance to type it up till today. Hope you enjoyed this installment and I'll see you next time. **_

_**~Lyss **_


	4. Surprise, Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. **

**Surprise, Surprise **

You should never try to surprise Sam, the situation never ended well. Sam liked to be in control. She liked to know where she was headed or what she was going to do. The unknown was something no one had no control over it, making it something Sam hated. Being out of control was intimidating for Sam. That is what had scared her about being in a relationship with Freddie.

Freddie wasn't like other boys who had asked Sam out before. Freddie was an enigma to Sam. He liked _Galaxy Wars_, would stand in a line days at a time for a videogame, and drooled over technology but he didn't look or act like a totally, typical nerd. He didn't have glasses or braces, or even zits. He wasn't scrawny (well at least not so much anymore) for a nub. He didn't constantly drone on about his 'nerd fetishes', as Sam calls his hobbies, like other boys would. The greatest difference though was that Freddie challenged her. He didn't give in to Sam as easily as many others would.

While Sam hated surprises, Freddie loved them. He thought they added some spark into the day, something different from the same old, same old. The thought of surprises filled Freddie with keen interest and a tingle of anxiousness. Surprises filled Sam up with curiosity and a nagging need to know what said surprise was and it drove her crazy. Freddie had learned the hard way, as per usual, Sam didn't share the same opinion.

It was any customary day at Ridgeway High School. Carly and Sam were at there lockers talking about some random topic neither girl could remember the origin of. Today's topic seemed to be German robot pirates' children, if they would be half robot and what kind of accents they would have. It was this out of the ordinary subject that Freddie ears caught as he came up behind them that day.

They hadn't noticed his presence and Freddie thought it was the perfect opportunity to do something horrifically similar to a scene in some cheesy romance movie, like _The First Kiss. _Freddie quickly covered Sam's eyes with his hands and was about to speak when an elbow flew into his ribs causing him to stumble back a number of steps. As soon as his hands had blocked her vision she had reacted out of instinct. Sam was well versed in street smarts, and any reasonable person (according to Sam) would have immediately recognized that as a threat and thus reacted in a similar matter.

Sam didn't hold back and she didn't even think of what the situation was, she was in school at her locker and next to Carly not standing on a street corner or in an alleyway. Sam didn't take time to think the situation through or let an event unfold because of her initially response: to take care of the problem before it even started. It wasn't _her_ fault Freddie had tried to surprise her. It wasn't Sam's problem that her gut said _'attack'_ when someone startled her like that.

When she turned around to look at her assailant she was only slightly surprised to see Freddie standing there. Of course Freddie would try to cover her eyes and whisper an airy _'Guess who?' _in her ear as an attempting to recreate some cute scene. Freddie was just _that_ kind of boy. The one who wanted to show public affection and do nice things for his girlfriend. Sam on the other hand was a bit more rough around the edges and didn't always respond in an appropriate (according to someone normal) way to these affections, charms, and kind offerings. It wasn't as if she was used to these things, it took some time to adapt to new things like a genuine boyfriend.

At Freddie's surprised face Sam rolled her eyes. As much as she loved the boy he could be so dumb at times (at least when it came to her). After her first assessment and eye roll of the situation Sam playfully, more than viciously, pushed Freddie's shoulders with a small smirk on her lips. Even though her push was weak, it had caused Freddie to take another step backwards.

"Sam!" Carly seemingly squawked, "What did I tell you about attacking people while we're at school?"

"Carly, I didn't attack him." Sam stated simply and brushing off the question.

"Sam you pushed him, don't you think that is attacking someone?" Carly retorted in her perfect nagging mother voice.

"He'd be on the floor if I attacked him and he is standing perfectly straight right now. Plus it isn't anything new. He can take a few pushes now and then Carly, he's a big boy after all." Sam said dignifying herself.

"Uh, guys," Freddie said, "You do know I am standing right here. You don't need to refer to me as if I'm on the other side of the school right now."

"You're fine, right?" Sam said turning her attention to the afore mentioned boy.

"Yeah, my ribs are just a little sore it's nothing new for me, I just caught her off guard and she reacted." Freddie said dismissing the occurrence.

"Problem solved. Let's go to class, baby." Sam instructed and pulled her boyfriend in for a quick kiss.

"Me gusta." Freddie uttered leaving the words hanging in the air as he and Sam went off to their next lesson, and the situation long passed.

* * *

><p>After that little incident Freddie hadn't quite gotten the idea that Sam hated surprises just yet. He still believed that anyone was up for a good surprise. On their one year anniversary Freddie decided he would surprise Sam with a nice dinner at a high end expensive restaurant he knew Sam's pallet would appreciate. Sure she liked her ham and pie filling and chili but Sam also enjoyed rich food served in small portions and sold at high prices.<p>

A few days prior Freddie had told Sam he wanted to take her out and as soon as he told her she wanted to know where. She had asked and bribed and even pleaded but he refused to tell her. It's a surprise, was all he told her and they were the three words that had been haunting Sam for four days straight now. Sam had eventually gotten sick of asking with no such luck of finding out the location of their date and pushed the surprise to the back of her mind, until she couldn't anymore.

Sam sat in her room on Saturday night worried. _Where was he taking her? _Her mind was searching and screaming for answers as she stared at herself in her bedroom mirror. She had tried numerous ways to get the date's whereabouts out of Freddie. She had even cleverly asked for the place so she knew how to dress for the occasion, a tactic that had sadly (for Sam) lead nowhere. Freddie knew her too well, he knew her little deceptions and sneak maneuvers and had worked around them only telling her she needed to dress _nice _for the date_._

She was dressed and ready to leave but that didn't mean she wasn't nervous about it. Her legs were restless, constantly shaking and swinging them back and forth. She would play with her hands in her lap. Her head turned to look out of the window every few moments or so. Then she would look at the clock on her nightstand checking the time. What had this boy done to her? In trying to surprise her he had created a nervous wreck of a girl.

Finally Sam saw headlights through her window. She turned to look out the window and saw Marissa Benson's small car in her driveway. She figured that Freddie had switched cars with his mother because his rundown and rusting clunker wasn't sufficient for the location of their date. His mother had a new prim and polished black Volkswagen Jetta. Sam had been in it a few times before and knew that Marissa Benson kept her car in perfect condition not a speck of dirt or piece of trash in sight.

Sam grabbed her bag off of her dresser and a jacket for the very likely chance of rain that night (it was Seattle after all). She closed her door and ran down the stairs before Freddie had the chance to ring her doorbell. Yanking the door open she found Freddie in a dress shirt, pants, and tie waiting. He smiled at her as she step out and locked the house up.

"I guess you're ready to go." Freddie stated.

"Yeah, are you finally going to tell me where we're going?" She questioned.

"You'll see when we get there Sam." He took that moment to kiss her lips that were pouted in frustration at the boy. At first she didn't reciprocate the kiss, irritated that he still wouldn't tell her. She knew he wasn't setting her up for something horrible, he wasn't that kind of guy. She just wanted to know where they were going something she didn't think was unreasonable.

After a few minutes of making out, after Sam had forgotten her irritation, they broke apart. He gave her another small smile and she sighed and offered a small smile in return. Freddie put his hand on the small of Sam's back and started leading her to the car. He opened the door for her and she stepped into the car setting her things in her lap as Freddie walked around to the driver's side of the sedan. He started the car and pulled out of the driveway and onto the street. They drove in silence for a few minutes before Sam cracked.

"Where are we going?" she asked simply.

"I told you it's-"

"It's a surprise I know! I don't care tell me where we're going right now Frednub." Sam demanded cutting Freddie off.

"No." He retorted refusing to give in to Sam.

"No? Freddie tell me." She stated again still calm.

"Sam I'm not going to tell you." He said standing his ground.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Baby," she whined, "Why won't you just tell me?"

"Sam I want it to be a surprise, I've told you this a thousand times."

"And I hate surprises!" She screamed.

"Sam look we'll be there in a few minutes so just rela- Sam!" Unhappy with Freddie's response Sam started to smack his arm.

"Tell me."

"No, Sam. And stop hitting me I'm driving."

"Not until you tell me." Sam demanded continuing to smack Freddie's arm as he drove. Freddie was sure the girl was going to get them both killed if she didn't stop soon. It would be quite difficult for anyone to drive a car with someone smacking their arm like it was a hunk of meat. Freddie was attempting to steer the car and stop Sam from attacking his arm.

"Sam you are going to get us both murdered." he said starting to swerve a tiny bit on the road.

"Freddie!" She said her slaps and hits becoming more vicious causing Freddie's driving to become more reckless. It wasn't until they nearly crashed into a building that Freddie finally gave in to Sam's demands.

"We're going to Lechetti! Can we get their with out anymore near death experiences tonight?" Freddie nearly screamed causing Sam to stop hitting him and to shoot a bright smile happily at him.

"Awww baby, you're taking me to Lechetti? That's so sweet." She said kissing his cheek. Freddie just closed his eyes for a second and sighed. He fixed his grip on the wheel and concentrated on the road until they finally arrived at the restaurant.

That night Freddie had learned an important lesson, when it came to Sam and surprises. If you tried to surprise Sam you would end up being yelled at, coming close to dying in a car crash multiple times, and end up with bruises on the arm nearest in reach.

_**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Let me know if you have any suggestions for Things She Hated, I would love to hear them. I might be updating only on the weekends now because of school, this is a very important busy year for me and as much as I enjoy writing this fic I might not always have time. Anyway I hope you stick around to read more. **_

_**Thanks a ton! **_

_**Lyss **_


	5. Death Part I

Title: Death Part I of II

Note: Set a few years later than normal timeline of this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own _iCarly_

The one thing Sam could say without regret was that she hated death. She had just never liked it, but then again did anyone really? It was depressing, people would all just stand around and cry and be upset. The first time Sam had lost someone she was five. Her grandfather had died suddenly of a heart attack. At five Sam couldn't comprehend death. All Sam understood as she stood in a corner of a funeral home in Seattle was that it was dark and that whatever had happened had made everyone very sad.

Being around that dark atmosphere as a child left a deep impression on Sam. Even her mother had been crying, something Sam had never seen before. Comforting her parent, was something foreign to Sam, as it was with any child. As a child you don't always understand the severity of the situation, but Sam understood whatever this was, it was bad and that she hated it. If something made her strong mother cry then it had to be really, really bad.

They pulled up to a small house, with a green lawn and a large backyard. They had been to this house many times before, the house was in a small suburb a little ways from Seattle. Said house belonged to Melanie and her husband. The family had moved out here after they had married in their sophomore year of college. Melanie had been dating the man a little under a year when they had gotten engaged, Sam felt they had rushed into things, but how could she argue when they seemed so happy? They had been married for seven years now.

Freddie parked his car in front of the house and the two adults pushed their respective doors open and stepped out of the car. The drives here were mindless, they had been to the house so many times it was like second nature. It was one of the rarely nice days in the Washington area. The sky was clear and clouds were not in sight as the sun beat down warming the earth today as the two grown-ups walk up the small path to the house.

As Sam knocked on the door, they heard small footsteps pound the floor. Freddie and Sam looked at each other with coy smiles on their faces. It took another moment before the foot steps ceased. The door was yanked open and a blur of blonde hair and sunny clothing jumped into Sam's arms.

"Auntie Sam! Uncle Freddie!" the child exclaimed wrapping her arms around Sam's neck.

"Hey Liv, miss your favorite aunt?" Sam asked the girl.

"And my favorite uncle." The girl said with a big smile on her face as she reached her arms out and practically leaped on the man, who caught her with ease. They could swear the girl was part monkey or something with all the jumping around she does.

"You missed him more than me?" Sam asked fake hurt seeping into her voice.

"I missed you both!" the child declared. Another set of footsteps could be heard now running down a flight of stairs.

"Olivia! What did I say about opening the door? That could have been a robber or that creepy man that tries to sell us vacuums." Melanie said flustered as she came to the doorway.

"Relax, sis, the girl knows better than that. She knew we were coming, it couldn't have been someone else." Sam said with an eye roll at her sister's overreaction.

"Sam, shut up. . . please. You don't know what it is like to have a child and motherly instincts and-"

"Mel you really need to relax." Sam said cutting her sister off.

"Yeah, Melanie you seem really stressed out, why don't you and Michael just go out somewhere, you need to get away. Sam and I can take care of Olivia for awhile." Freddie offered the obviously frazzled woman.

"Freddie! We couldn't just dump our kid on you and Sam." Melanie said.

"You wouldn't be dumping her on us. We love Livy and we offered." Sam said. Freddie had set a squirming Olivia down who ran over to pull on her mother's skirt.

"Mommy, I wanna stay with Auntie Sam and Uncle Freddie. They promised we'd play games today, and all you'll do is talk and make them stop playing." The little blonde spit-fire said to her mother. As poised and graceful as Melanie was Sam's influence had definitely been imbedded into the child's personality.

"Olivia, that wasn't a very nice thing to say." Melanie chastised her daughter.

"Auntie Sam always told me to speak my mind and I did." Olivia said wrapping her arms around her aunt's legs in a vice grip.

"Fine Olivia, but go ask your father." The mother said with a eye roll that rivaled that of her twin sister. The child ran off in search of her father.

"So, where are you going to go Melanie?" Sam questioned.

"Well maybe we'll just go visit Mom in Seattle. I need to make sure she isn't getting in to trouble at the hospital where Grandma is." She said with a hint of sadness at the end.

"J-Mam-maw's fine Melanie, she's just having a little heart problem she's strong, she'll pull right through it." Sam said her voice the epitome of confidence.

"Sam she's ninety-four," Freddie chimed into the conversation. "You have to prepare yourself for the fact that something could-"

"Shut up Frednub." Sam said cutting him off ferociously.

Sam didn't even want to think that her grandmother, her sweet, good, ham-loving, cookie baking grandmother could leave them. It would be too empty. The world would surely stop. She couldn't bear the mere idea of it and sufficiently wanted to end the conversation before it went there. She glared daggers at her long-term boyfriend's head. She wouldn't let him tell her what she already knew could be true. She didn't want to think about it.

"Sam, let's just go inside." Freddie said resting his hand on the small of Sam's back and leading her inside the house after Melanie side-stepped out of the way.

It was then that Olivia ran back in dragging Michael along with her by his large hand. Michael was a tall man, who treated his family well, maintained a good job, and would fight you if you ever even thought of hurting someone he cared about. Sam supposed Olivia inherited a bit of her feistiness from him too. The child definitely inherited Michael's cat-like green eyes.

Michael's was an all around pretty good looking guy. His eyes were hypnotic, his blond hair was fair and slightly on the shaggy side, but Sam though his nose was too much on the large side and always took the chance to take a crack at the appendage. At first he had adamantly fought Sam anytime she insulted him before he realized it was no use and stopped bothering to give Sam the satisfaction.

"Mommy! Daddy said I can stay with Auntie Sam and Uncle Freddie anytime I want and that you two should leave now before they take back their offer." Olivia said leaning forward with her hands on her hips and her pigtails bouncing with each word.

"Alright I'll go grab my purse then. Be right back." Melanie said running off to prepare for the impromptu trip.

"Thanks you guys." Michael said finally speaking up. "Mel's been really stretching herself lately, she really needs this."

"No problem," Freddie said. "Just feel lucky you've never seen a stressed out Sam."

"Aw, baby is your arm still sore?" Sam questioned.

"Auntie Sam, let's go play!" Olivia said grabbing Sam's hand and tugging her up the stairs to her room leaving the men to talk.

Olivia's room was big, pink, and filled to the brim with dolls, stuffed animals, and clothes. You took one look at the room and knew the parents spoiled their child. Sam couldn't she agreed with how much they bought their child, but who was she to judge her sister's lifestyle? She could afford it after all so why not?

As feisty as Olivia could get she always wanted to have tea parties. Anytime she could she would cajole Sam and even Freddie into it. Fancy hats and all. So of course Olivia pushed Sam into getting her special china tea set from the closet, the one she promised to only use when an adult was around and promised to never break. Olivia took great care into setting the cups and saucers neatly around the small table in the corner of her room. She filled up two seats with her current favorites and left three carefully open for her, Auntie Sam, and Uncle Freddie.

It wasn't long after that Melanie and Michael came in to bid their child goodbye. The each kissed her atop her head and left the child in the care of their most trusted babysitters. Freddie joined them then sitting down at the tiny table with a chuckle. Olivia had managed to get a collection of clips into Sam's hair and a blue feather boa around her neck. Olivia had a matching pink one around her own neck that matched her pink and white checkered dress and white Mary-Jane shoes. She came up behind her uncle and topped him off with a flowered hat. Olivia returned to her seat with a giggle.

"Tea Auntie Sam?" Olivia asked.

"But of course, Livy and don't skimp on the milk and sugar." Sam said with wagging finger at her niece. The girl carefully grabbed the expensive tea pot with two hands like her mother had shown her and poured the 'tea' into Sam's cup. Then she grabbed the two smaller pieces of the set and poured Sam her 'sugar' and 'milk'.

Olivia cleared her throat and tapped her foot on the carpeted floor. "Thank you Liv." Sam said with a slight shake of the head.

"Uncle Freddie would you like tea?" Olivia asked politely with a smile.

"Yes I would, but no milk or sugar please." Freddie said. Olivia eagerly filled the order and set the little tea pot back down.

The tea party continued with polite banter and more silly accessories. Sam and Freddie played along looking ridiculous and not caring since it pleased their darling niece. They spoiled the girl almost as much as her parents did. They indulged her in everything. When she had complained that your pinky hand to be out when you drank tea they complied without a second thought or a biting word and eye roll. They sat around the too small table and laughed enjoying the company of the energetic little girl playing tea party hostess.

It wasn't till the tea party was nearly finished that Sam's cell phone began to buzz in her pocket. She figured it was just Melanie worried Sam had corrupted Olivia more and was calling to check up on them. Sam rolled her eyes and excused her self from the makeshift party, walking out of the room into the hallway. Looking at the caller ID on the screen she noticed that it was in fact Melanie.

Sam picked up the phone with a sarcastic "Hey Melanie, thought I should let you know we took Olivia out mud wrestling." What followed was a series of "Wait slow down", "I don't understand what you're saying", and "You're lying". Sam started to argue with her sister on the phone a bit. Sam vehemently refused to accept what Melanie was telling her. It was the sound of Sam's biting comebacks and refusal to believe whatever this thing was that Freddie and Olivia heard. Freddie becoming worried excused himself from the room as well and went to go join Sam.

"Sam?" Freddie questioned, concern flooding his voice, his girlfriend was never good with bad news. "Is something wrong?" he saw Sam hitting the end button on her phone and shove it in her pocket angrily.

"Everything is just peachy asshat." She bit out trying to rip into Freddie. He only rolled his eyes at her comment.

"C'mon, Sam," he said. "just tell me what's bothering you."

She took a step closer to him and stared defiantly up into his eyes. "She's lying to me. I know she is." was her growled out answer.

"Lying about what Sam?" Freddie cautiously chose his words, trying not to set her off she was a ticking time bomb right now and he didn't know how she would react.

"My grandmother is not dead, Freddie, she's just trying to get me down to that hospital and I won't go. She's not dead, she can't be dead, it's not right and it's not fair." she said desperately willing him to believe her.

"Mel told you Jer-Maw Ma is dead?" he asked.

"No shit Sherlock." She cursed. "She's lying though, I know it. She's not- I mean she can't be . . . There's just no way that-"

"Sam," Freddie said cutting her off. He looked straight into her eyes willing her to listen to him. "I don't think Melanie would lie to you about that. Just take a deep breath."

Sam slowly started to inhale before her breath hitched in her throat and her vision blurred. She wouldn't cry, she wouldn't cry, she refused to cry. Freddie pulled Sam to his chest arms wrapping around her waist and rubbing her back softly. It was only then she let a single tear slip because with her head buried into his shirt no one would see her break.

A/N: I am very sorry for the wait for this. I have been super busy because of planning my Sweet Sixteen (by the way it's today) and haven't had time enough time to write. I was up half the night with nerves that I finished this off. I hope you like this chapter. Oh and if you're wondering when my actual birthday is it is next Tuesday (October 4th). Thanks for reading and you're reviews would be a nice birthday gift. By the way there is a Part II to this so expect that soon. Thanks for reading!

-Lyss


End file.
